Insane Love
by Wiccan-Willow
Summary: Harry's been in a mentle institute ever since Cedric died. Now it's nearing the end of 5th year with no improvement on Harry. Could Draco be the cure Harry needs? Summary sucks. Story doesn't. Please R&R!
1. The Institution

Disclaimer: I've decided to be a little different here so work with me.  
  
Chapter 1-The Institution  
  
"No don't take him! No! Please! No!" Harry cried out.  
  
"Shhh. Harry. Harry! It's okay," Hermione patted Harry's back.  
  
Harry flinched. He scurried away quickly to a corner and curled up into a ball.  
  
"Flesh, bone, blood, flesh, bone, blood, flesh, bone, blood..." Harry muttered continuously.  
  
Hermione sighed. Harry had been in the institute since he had sen Cedric die. That had bee about a year ago. He'd made little progress. Hermione and Ron came to see him every chance they got. They tried helping as much as they could, but nothing seemed to be working. His mood changed every two seconds. One minute he'd be crying, then he'd be laughing crazily, then he'd be screaming. It scared Hermione to see her friend like this.  
  
"Harry calm down," Hermione asked.  
  
Harry continued to mumble.  
  
"Harry, please. Come back," She pleaded.  
  
Harry turned and looked at her. He stood up and walked over to Hermione. He stood in front of her and just stared at her. Then he started to cry. He fell to his knees and started sobbing. He started to pound at the floor.  
  
"Harry stop! you're going to hurt yourself!" Hermione took his hands in her's and held them together.  
  
"There. See? No more pounding," Hermione said.  
  
Harry quickly yanked his hands away and ran over to the wall and started pounding on it. The wall was cement, but it seemed to be that Harry could barely feel it.  
  
Hermione ran over to him and pulled him back by the shoulders. She looked down at his hands. They were bleeding. A smalll pool of blood was forming by his bare feet on the cold floor.  
  
"Harry look! You hurt yourself. Come on lets get you cleaned up," Hermione said.  
  
She let go of him and walked to the bathroom. she turned around and saw Harry standing in the same spot, staring down at his hands.  
  
"Come on Harry," Hermione requested.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Hermione sighed again.  
  
"You want my blood don't you? You want to give it to him! You can't have it! You can never have it!" Harry suddenly screamed.  
  
"No Harry! Of course not!" Hermione stated.  
  
She walked over to Harry and reached out to touch him. Harry backed away quickly.  
  
"Get out," Harry said softly.  
  
"Harry-" Hermione began.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Harry screamed.  
  
Hermione quickly raced out of the room. Once she was out she slid down the wall and sobbed. She was truly beginning to believe that Harry would never come back.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Aaaahh!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Harry what is it?" One of the doctors asked.From what they could see, nothing was happening.  
  
But they didn't see what Harry saw.  
  
What Harry saw was blood. Lots of blood pooring down his arm. He saw one simple cut leeking blood. Just like that night....  
  
"Noooo!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Harry stop! Nothings going on!" Another doctor said.  
  
Harry was thrashing around. He kept thrashing for about five minutes before he stopped.  
  
Now Harry was hearing voices.  
  
"Harry! Help!"  
  
"Save me Harry!"  
  
"Help Harry!"  
  
"Please Harry!"  
  
"Die Harry,"  
  
Harry's eyes were darting everywhere. Back and forth, up and down, straight and back, everywhere.  
  
Harry had had this experience before. A flash back of what happened that night. The blood, the voices. Cedric...  
  
Harry then saw Cedric. The boy was screaming at Harry for help. And Harry just stood there. Staring.  
  
Then he saw it. The flash of green light.  
  
And Hary fell to the floor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
There's the first chapter. I know it's short. But the next chapter will be longer I swear. Please review! 


	2. Visiting

Disclaimer: I've decided to make Ron and Draco sorta friends. They're still on last name basis and all the other insulting stuff because they're not best friends. If you want me to change that in the next chapter tell me and I'll make them enemies again.  
  
Chapter 2-Visiting  
  
Draco Malfoy walked along the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as he suddenly remembered he had a Charms assignment due tomorrow. He totally sucked at Charms. That meant he needed to find help. But the only person he could think of that did well in Charms was Hermione.  
  
'I refuse to ask for help from that mudblood!' Draco thought 'But then again, I'm sure to fail if I don't get help. Damnit!'  
  
So he turned around and headed towards Gryfindor Tower. When he got there he realised that he didn't know the password. So he tried hitting the portrate (sp?). Then he touched a certain part on the Fat Lady that shall remain nameless...(coughbuttcough).  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" The Fat Lady screamed.  
  
Draco looked up in fright. "I didn't mean to!" Draco yelled back.  
  
"YOU'RE SICK! NOW LEAVE!" The Fat Lady hollered.  
  
Just as Draco was about to turn the corner he ran into someone. That someone was...  
  
"Weasel," Draco spat.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron replied.  
  
Then Draco realized something.  
  
"Hey Weasel!" Draco called.  
  
"What do you want now Malfoy?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I was wondering if you knew where your mudblood friend was, I need to ask her something," Draco replied.  
  
"If you want to know where HERMIONE is, then go check the library," Ron replied.  
  
"Ok, thanks," With that Draco started walking down the hall again.  
  
"Oh and Draco," Ron yelled after him.  
  
Draco turned around. "What?"  
  
"You curse her I kill you," Ron said.  
  
"Alright then," Draco replied.  
  
So he continued towards the library.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Draco entered the library and didn't see anyone in there other then Madame Pince, the librarian. He decided to look around more for Hermione. 'She might be in the back' Draco thought.  
  
He walked to the back rows and heard quiet crying. He looked around more for the source of the noise untill he came acrossed a table with a girl sitting at it. He knew instantly that it was Hermione because of all the hair.  
  
He walked up to the table and sat down next to her.  
  
"Stop crying mudblood! I need some help on my Charms assignment," Draco said.  
  
Hermione quickly reached into her bag and pulled out some parchment and gave it to Draco. Draco was surprised to see that it was her Charms paper. He knew that he should be happy that he got the parchment, but somehow it didn't feel right to him. Draco cursed quietly under his breath.  
  
"What' wrong mudblood?" Draco asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Come on. Tell me what's wrong Hermione," Draco pleaded. That was the first time he had ever called her by her first name.  
  
She looked up at him. Then she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Draco didn't know what to do in this awkward situation, so he patted her back. Then he heard her mumble something.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione looked up at him again.  
  
"It's Harry. He's not comeing back. He'll never come back!" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Sure he will, just wait," Draco replied.  
  
"No he won't! You didn't see him, Draco! you didn't see what he's become," Hermione cried.  
  
"You're right, I didn't see him," Draco said.  
  
Hermione layed her head back on his shoulder and cried again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The next morning Draco walked out to the apparation grounds of Hogwarts and stood there for a moment before apparating (Draco's father taught him how to illegaly).  
  
He ended up in the waiting room of St. Mungo's and walked up to the front desk.  
  
"I'm here to see Harry Potter," Draco said.  
  
The woman eyed him for a moment before saying, "Go to the fifth floor, third door to the left."  
  
"Thank you," Draco replied.  
  
So Draco walked over to the elevator and stepped inside. There were three other people inside. One was a lady that looked to be in her thirties that was wearing a hidious neon pink dress.  
  
'She could be seen from the U.S. wearing that thing,' Draco thought.  
  
The second was a man that you couldn't tell the age on but was wearing a plaid suit that smelled like if he weren't a wizard he'd work for a place that sold cologne and perfume to muggles.  
  
'Need.to.get away.from.stench.' Draco thought.  
  
And last ut not least the third person. She was a woman that looked to bee in her eighties and was wearing a blue flowered dress and was staring at him strangely (use your imagination).  
  
Draco quickly backed away from the old lady. 'I need to get out of here,' Draco thought.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternaty to Draco, the elevator came to a hault on the fifth floor. Draco sprinted out as fast as he could.  
  
'Glad that's over' he thought.  
  
He walked down the hall and looked for Harry's room. He found it and stepped inside. he walked over and noticed that theses rooms were different from the others on different floors. This room was all white. the floor, the ceiling, the bed. Everything.  
  
Draco wandered around the room until he found someone lying in the bed. He gently pulled the covers away. Let's just say what he saw wasn't Harry. He sprinted from the room and realized that he opened the third door on the left.  
  
He then opened the door acrossed from the one he had just exited and saw that the room was the same style as the other. Then he saw a figure.  
  
It was indeeds Harry's room.  
  
But he didn't like what he saw.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Ha ha! Cliff hanger! So did you like it? If you didn't tell me and I'll change it. Please review! 


End file.
